Baby Love
by xoHsmSweetieox
Summary: Sequel to A Very Special New Years Eve...Troy and Gabriella's son is making his first appearence in the world...OneShot with lots of Troyella Fluff. Troyella and Chaylor.


**Baby Love**

A 9-month pregnant Gabriella sat on her couch in the living room. She was currently watching Troy's basketball game on TV, which only about had 5 minutes left. She really missed her husband. He and his team, the Lakers, had been away for four weeks for basketball. Normally Gabriella would go to Troy's games, but since it was close to her due date, the doctor did not want her flying. So, Gabriella had to settle for watching the games on TV. She was thankful that he was coming home tomorrow. Tonight was their last away game for a while. When Troy had told her that, Gabriella has been relieved because the last thing she wanted was for Troy to be across the country when she was having the baby.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the crowd cheering. She looked at the TV to see that Troy was making his way down the court with the ball.

"Come on Troy! You can do it!" Gabby cheered.

It seemed liked Gabriella's cheering worked because Troy made a perfect 3-pointer. Just then Gabby felt the baby kick.

"That's right baby, daddy was awesome. I bet you'll be just like him when you get older" Gabby cooed to the unborn baby boy as she put her hand on the spot where he was kicking.

Two minutes later the game ended and the Lakers won. She smiled when she saw Troy cheering with Chad and the rest of the team.

Gabby got up and headed into the kitchen to make a quick snack before the interviews started. She got back into the living room just in time to see Troy appear on the TV.

"Great game Troy" said the reporter form ESPN.

"Thanks. The team and I did our best just like we do every game"

"So are you excited to be going home after this long trip?"

"Actually I am. I missed playing at the Staples Center. Plus, I'm really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and seeing my wife, who I haven't seen in over a month"

"She's not allowed to fly right?"

Troy nodded "The baby is due next week and the doctor said that just as a safety precaution"

"Well, good luck with the rest of the season and we'll see you in L.A"

"Thanks man" Troy said and then headed into the locker room.

Once he was showered and changed Troy headed to the hallway so he could have privacy when he called Gabby.

Gabby smiled when she saw her phone light up on the coffee table. Without looking at the caller id, she already knew it was Troy.

"Hi honey" Gabriella said, answering her phone "Great game"

"Thanks, I'm glad you watched it"

"Troy you know I always watch your games. Anyway, I think our son already likes basketball"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, he started kicking like crazy when you made that three pointer at the end"

Troy laughed "Well what can I say, I am pretty awesome"

"Sure you are" Gabby said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So how was your day?" Troy asked.

"It was good, nothing interesting happened. Taylor is on her way over actually. We are going to do some shopping and get some dinner"

"At 7 o'clock?" Troy asked.

Gabby giggled "Troy its only 4 here, remember the time difference"

"Right, I forgot LA was three hours behind New York"

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Gabby said softly.

"I know me either. It's been a whole month without getting a kiss from you, I'm surprised I survived" Troy said.

"Well tomorrow I will give you lots of kisses to make up for the month. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Well, I gotta go. The team is getting on the bus to head back to the hotel"

"Okay, bye. Love you"

"Love you too Brie"

The couple hung up and then Gabriella went upstairs to get ready to go out with Taylor.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Twenty minutes later Gabriella heard the door bell ring. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, Gabby opened the front door to reveal Taylor holding her three month old baby named Jordan.

The girls gave each other a hug.

"Oh my god Taylor, he's getting so big! And he has Chad's hair" Gabby said with a smile.

"I know, but look at you. You look beautiful"

"Thanks but I don't feel beautiful. I'm as big as a house" Gabby said.

"No you're not Gabs"

"Yes I am. Now let's get shopping" Gabby said and then closed the door behind her.

"So are you ready for the baby to come?" Taylor asked as she pulled out of Gabby and Troy's driveway.

"Yeah, I'm ready and I can't wait, but I am also nervous"

"Why are you nervous?" Taylor asked.

"Because now I am going to be a parent. This little life is going to depend on me" Gabby said.

"Oh, I thought you were nervous about the labor" Taylor said.

"Oh my god I didn't even think of that! Okay this baby is now definitely not coming out of me"

Taylor laughed "Gabriella calm down okay. You will be an amazing parent. You love kids and in high school you babysat a lot, so you will know what to do. And the labor thing, don't think about the actual labor. Think of what you and Troy will have at the end of it. I am telling you, the second I held Jordan in my arms, the feeling I got was just…its amazing and you will feel it to when you have your baby."

"Thanks Tay" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Now you ready to do some shopping?" Taylor asked as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Yeah but look who's here, the paparazzi"

"I don't know why they follow us. We're not that interesting are we?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, we're not" Gabby said.

She and Taylor than got out of the car. Gabby waited while Taylor got Jordan from his car seat. They then headed into the mall, with the paparazzi following them, taking pictures and asking questions that the girls just ignored.

After the girls had finished shopping and got something to eat, they headed home.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabby asked, getting out of Taylor's car.

"No thanks, I have to get home and get Jordan to bed" Taylor answered.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then" Gabby said.

"Yeah at the airport at 10:30"

"Okay and thanks again" Gabby said.

"No problem, call me if you need anything"

Gabby nodded and then shut the car door. She quickly made her way up the walkway to the house. When she turned around to shut the door, she saw the paparazzi in the middle of the street taking pictures. _They are so annoying! _Gabby thought.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Just Jared. Com**_

_GabTay's Shopping Spree!_

_BFF's Gabriella Bolton (wife of NBA player Troy Bolton) and Taylor Danforth (wife of NBA player Chad Danforth) spent the afternoon together at the Westfield Mall. Also along for the trip was Chaylor's cute son Jordan, 3 months. _

_Taylor picked Gabriella up from her home in Los Angles and the pair headed to the Westfield Mall. Two hours and 8 shopping bags later the three-sum left the mall and headed to Paty's Diner in Toluca Lake. After eating some food they headed home for the evening, both women probably excited for their husbands return home tomorrow, after they were away for a month because of basketball._

_20 pictures inside…_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella and Taylor were both standing in the airport anxiously awaiting their husbands' arrivals. Just as the people began to appear from the gate, Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her stomach. When it didn't go away, Gabby knew she was now in labor. Since the paparazzi were watching her every move Gabby quickly whispered to Taylor, not wanting to cause a big scene.

"Tay, the baby is coming" Gabby said quickly but softly.

"Seriously?" Taylor asked in shock.

Gabby couldn't answer because she felt another sharp pain. This one was too much to handle so Gabby doubled over in pain. This got the paparazzi's attention and they moved closer to Gabriella.

"Gabby just breathe, Troy will be here any minute then we'll go the hospital. Now you need to sit down" Taylor said.

She looked around and saw that she and Gabriella were in the center of a circle of paparazzi.

"MOVE!" Taylor yelled so she could get Gabby to a chair.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy, Chad and the rest of the Lakers finally exited the gate. They were immediatley bombarded by the many fans, who knew the Lakers were arriving home today, who wanted autographs and pictures. They happily posed for pictures and signed autographs.

A little boy with blonde hair approached Troy.

"Mr. Bolton" he said quietly.

Troy kneeled down so he was the boy's level. "Hey buddy. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my mommy is a baby doctor and she told me to come and get you, cause she couldn't cause she is helping your wife who is having a baby" The boy said and then pointed to the set of chairs where Gabriella, Taylor, the paparazzi and the little boys mom were.

Troy cursed under his breath when he saw the paparazzi bothering Gabriella especially while she was in labor. Troy stood up and ran toward the girls. Chad, who had heard the whole thing, and the little boy closely followed. They had to push their way through the paparazzi to get to them.

Taylor spotted Troy first and said "Troy, thank god. Gabs is in labor"

Troy immediatley went to the chair where Gabby was sitting and kneeled down in front of her. She was taking deep breaths. She put out her hand which he gladly took. When the contraction was over, Gabby finally talked.

"Troy the baby's coming" Gabby said quickly.

"I kind of figured that Brie" Troy said with a laugh "I have to tell you though, this is some greeting after being away for a month" Troy said with a huge smile.

When Gabriella saw the smile on Troy's face she immediatley relaxed and all her fears went away. Out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed Troy, which he happily responded to.

"Now let's get you to the hospital" Troy said when he and Gabriella pulled apart from the kiss.

He stood up. He picked up his bag and Gabby's purse and threw them over his shoulder. He then helped Gabby stand up.

"Thank you-" Troy said turning to the little boy's mother.

"Cindy, and it was no problem. Good luck Gabriella."

"Thanks" Gabriella said softly.

Troy then turned to the little boy. "Before I go, would you like an autograph?"

The little boy's face lit up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. "My name is Jake"

Troy signed the picture for the boy and they posed for a quick picture. "Bye Jake" Troy said as he headed to the escalator with his mother.

"Troy man, I'll get your bags and meet you at the hospital" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad" Troy said.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they started to head out to the car. They couldn't go really fast because of the paparazzi. They eventually reached the car and Troy opened the door for Gabby. After she was in, he opened the trunk and quickly put his bag and Gabby's purse in there. When all that was done, Troy jumped in the driver's seat and they took off to the hospital.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"So that was unexpected" Chad said as he watched Troy and Gabriella leave.

"Yeah it was. Thankfully you and Troy got here when you did" Taylor said.

"Yup, talk about timing. Anyway, I missed you" Chad said turning to Taylor and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too Chad" Taylor said.

They leaned in and kissed but they pulled apart when Jordan giggled.

Chad picked Jordan up from his stroller and kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you too little buddy"

"Chad, we gotta get going to baggage claim"

"Okay" Chad said and then took Taylor's hand as they headed to the escalator that would take them to the baggage claim.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now five hours since Troy and Chad arrived at the airport. Gabriella was settled into a hospital room and Taylor, Chad and Jordan had just arrived back to the room from having lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

Troy was sitting in a chair next to Gabriella's bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled, so loud that he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Hello to you too Sharpay" Troy said.

"How come you didn't call to tell us that Gabby was in labor? We had to find out the video and pictures that Jared posted!"

"Who's Jared?" Troy asked.

"Just it's a celebrity gossip/news website, but that's beside the point. The point is you didn't call us!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry Shar. It's been a chaotic morning and we just called our parents, that's it. By the way, who's _us_?"

"Us meaning, me, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, your best friends"

"Oh, well I am sorry. But I really have to go, Gabby is ready to go into delivery" Troy said.

"Yay! Okay, so call us after the birth and tell us how cute your son is okay?"

"Will do Sharpay" Troy said.

"Good luck, we love you, bye!" Sharpay said all in one breath.

"Bye Shar"

"Tootles!"

Troy hung up just as the doctor entered the room.

"So you ready to be parents?" he asked.

Troy smiled and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, I want to be done with this exhausting and painful labor already" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Alrighty then" said the doctor with a laugh. He then began to prep Gabriella.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was prepped and was being wheeled down to the delivery room. On the way there, they passed Taylor and Chad, who gave her a hug and wished her good luck.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Come on Gabriella, just a little more to go" the doctor said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. After about 30 seconds Gabriella fell back against the bed.

"Come on baby, you can do this" Troy said and then grabbed his wife's hand.

"I swear to god Troy Bolton we are never having anymore kids, unless you give birth to them!" Gabby yelled.

"Okay" Troy said with a laugh.

"Alright Gabriella I need you to give me a really big push this time" the doctor said.

Gabby nodded and pushed as hard as she possibly could, meanwhile squeezing Troy's hand just as hard.

"Okay Gabriella, I can see the head and the baby is crowning. Now I need one final big push and then you will get to meet your son"

Gabby smiled and then took a deep breath and then began to push. Two minutes later, Gabriella let out a final scream as the baby left her. Quickly after, the room was filled with the cries of the baby boy.

"That's our son Brie. We have a son!" Troy said and then kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked.

Troy quickly nodded and the nurse handed him a pair of scissors.

"Where'd he go?" Gabriella asked as she saw her son being carried away by the doctor.

"They're just cleaning him up Brie" Troy said with a laugh.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with the baby, but this time he was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Gabriella nodded and then put her arms out to the doctor. Once the baby was in Gabriella's arms, he opened his eyes.

"Troy he has your eyes" Gabriella said not taking her eyes of the beautiful blue-eyed baby in her arms.

"And he has your smile" Troy said.

"Troy, thanks for making me a mom. I love you" Gabriella said, finally looking at Troy.

"I love you too, and thanks for making me dad" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella looked down at the beautiful baby they had created and smiled. They both knew that they were so lucky to have him, and they both looked forward to raising him together.

"Welcome to the world James Ryan Bolton" Gabriella said.

_**THE END**_


End file.
